


First Date (Let's start a relationship... tomorrow)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom gets kicked out of his room and goes on a date with Youngjae (who doesn't even know it's a date though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date (Let's start a relationship... tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> I got some stuff written that takes place when they're together, so here is their get-together fic. I'm not good at get-together fics, but it's worth the amusement park date?

"Why should I?"  
"Oh come on Yugyeom~ please~! I'll pay for your chocolate shake for one month!!" Jinyoung whined, rubbing his hands in front of him and pushing his lips together in a pout which was, with all due respect, not as cute or powerful as Youngjae's.  
"Okay, okay, but why?" Yugyeom didn't care either way, but the chocolate shake deal got him interested.  
The other blushed as he proudly said: "It's Jaebum and mine first anniversary and well... I want to do something special, if you know what I mean." He ended his explanation with a wink. Yugyeom answered him with a disgusted look.

"And how long do I have to clear out until it gets safe again?"  
"I don't think we'll be busy longer than 10pm, but I'll send you a message. You could take Youngjae out on a nice date and maybe you could finally confess to him." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I-I don't-" Yugyeom spluttered with a bright red face.  
"Aww, Yugyeom, you can't hide it from me, you're head over heels for that boy."  
"Even if I was, I'm just his friend." he grumbled, turning back onto the homework he was doing before Jinyoung had pestered him.  
"Uhuh. As if. All that bright smiley face thingy he does? Have you ever noticed that's always turned to you? He doesn't do it with anybody else. And he slept in your bed with you, for god's sake!"  
"That was-"  
"No, it was not!" He interrupted him, "Hell, Yugyeom, I know you’re not that dense! If you're afraid of Jaebum, don't worry, I can handle that for you."

Yugyeom sighed. "I'm not afraid of Jaebum. What if Youngjae doesn't like me the way I do. I don't even know if he likes guys."  
"I never thought you'd like guys, but look, here we are. You could have blinking signs saying that you're in love with Youngjae and it wouldn't be any less obvious than you usually are. And trust me, Youngjae is exactly the same. It's like you guys are blinded by your own signs or something." He whirled his hands in front of his face for emphasis. "You can at least ask him for a date, that's not going to hurt."

So, after some insecure whining and encouragement from Jinyoung, Yugyeom called Youngjae, asking him if he wanted to do something together tomorrow, since his roommate was kicking him out. Jinyoung rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
Of course Youngjae agreed to that, he didn't know it was a date.

 

The next day Yugyeom fetched Youngjae at 3pm. For Youngjae it was just any day so Yugyeom tried to not look too overdressed for that, but he still put on his favourite jeans that complimented his legs. Youngjae's clothes weren't too shabby either. His snug jeans were accentuated by a belt that fitted well to his t-shirt and jacket. For Youngjae's usual style that meant he had put effort into it. Yugyeom appreciated that.  
"Hey, you look nice~"  
Youngjae blushed and smiled.  
"Thank you. You look good too though. Where are we going?" He said as he pulled the door close behind him, "I wasn't sure what to dress for."  
"I thought we could go to the amusement park first and to the movies later. Jinyoung said I could be back by 10, but I don't trust him on that. The park closes at 8 and there is a movie at 9 I would like to see, so that would fit well."  
"Sounds good!" Youngjae smiled.

 

They were standing in line for a small roller coaster, and Youngjae was giggling, it looked so fun and the fact that he was there with Yugyeom made this so much better. Though, he looked warily at the roller coaster behind it, which was huge, had loops and especially, it was high. Higher than Youngjae liked. But Yugyeom had decided to go to this one first and Youngjae loved him for that.  
While he thought about how nice it was and wondered at the people screaming in the little cars and having their fun, the line moved forward, and forward, and forward, until... a fear gripped at Youngjae's neck.

"Aren't we going on that one?" He asked warily, pointing at the small roller coaster.  
"Ah, no, that one" Yugyeom answered, pointing to the tall roller coaster of course, "that looks fun, doesn't it?"  
He grinned at Youngjae and Youngjae couldn't but grin back. "Hahaaah. Yeah. Looks fun." The rest of the waiting, Youngjae felt more nervous than giddy, but Yugyeom looked so happy, he didn’t really dare to tell him. Maybe once, when he sat in the car, it wouldn’t be that bad.

When they sat in the small, wonky car and it started to move up, up, up, Youngjae felt anxious. This was bad.He closed his eyes and gripped the safety bar as tight as he could. "Youngjae-hyung, are you okay?" Yugyeom asked from his left. He only nodded, keeping his eyes closed. A hand touched his and peeled it off the safety bar to intertwine their fingers. After that Youngjae could only feel the wind in his face, his stomach moving up and down, making him sick, and the reassuring grip on his hand.

When it was all over, the hand loosened and came up to gently touch his shoulder instead. "Youngjae-hyung, it's over." He wobbled out of the car and after Yugyeom out of the ride. "I'm sorry, Yugyeom."  
"Hyung, you could have told me that you were afraid of roller coasters!"  
"Well, actually I am only afraid of high ones." He said sheepishly. Yugyeom sighed, "Okay, but therefore you're choosing the next ride!"

They rode a few ground-leveled roller coasters and decided to step into the turning teacups roller coaster next. Both turned the cup together and it was so much fun and it went faster and round and round.  
"Oh gosh, this is too much, how do you stop this turning?" Youngjae whined.  
"I honestly have no idea! Maybe grip the wheel?!"  
"I caaan't it's too heavy!!"  
"Ooh dammit dammit!!"  
"Urgh, I think I'm going to vomit!"  
"Come on Youngjae-hyung it's over soon! You can do this!"

They stumbled out, unable to walk in a straight line and Yugyeom joked about how they couldn't pass a drunk test in their state as Youngjae vomited almost over the younger one's shoes. (He only missed because Yugyeom lost his balance at that exact moment and almost fell into a bush.)  
"No more turning stuff, please. At least for a while. Ah, there's a kiosk, hopefully they have gums." The older boy complained.  
"Okay, I need the toilets, let's meet at this bench again, okay?"  
"Okay!" Youngjae was already jogging over to the shop he had seen.

He was the first to come back to the bench. The toilets were probably full and Yugyeom had to stand in line, he thought as he waited. He diligently chewed on his gum, filling his mouth with a slight chemical peppermint taste. After all, he did want to eat some sweets later (an amusement park trip without eating sweets was just a trip and didn't count) and sweets were too precious to eat with the taste of vomit in his mouth. Youngjae looked around. Cotton candy, sugar-coated apples, chocolate fruits, ice cream... There were so many things and not enough stomach capacity to eat them all.

"I'm back, sorry it took so long."  
"Oh, mo mowem!" He tried to say around his gum but didn't succeed.  
Yugyeom stared at him incredulously. Youngjae smiled sheepishly back.  
"Youngjae-hyung, are you chewing a whole package of gums?"  
"Maywe?"  
Yugyeom laughed, "You look like a hamster!"  
Youngjae chewed hurriedly a few times more before he wrapped the monster of a gum into a tissue and threw it away into a bin. "Well, at least this hamster here has no taste of vomit in his mouth anymore and can go over now to the sweets~" he smiled happily.  
"You're ready again for sweets? Already?"  
"Well, sitting on that bench you have the perfect view of all the food stalls."

After walking around the food and discussing what they want, they decided to get some ice cream cones. While they ate, they walked along the park past the horror house ("We won't go in there, will we?" "No, I still got a trauma from the movie night. My arm still hurts when I just think of that." "What?" "Oh, nothing."), the love tunnel (they looked anywhere but at each other) and the falling tower (Youngjae blanched just at the sight of it).

"Ah Youngjae-hyung, your ice cream is running!"  
Youngjae licked the ice cream off the waffle and his fingers before it dropped on the floor. Not looking where he was going (and well, Yugyeom was too distracted too to warn him) he ran against a huge, buffy guy in a leather jacket. "Hey! Look where you're going!" The brute turned around and yelled. Yugyeom was slightly afraid and prayed that it wouldn't come to a fight where he would have to defend Youngjae.

Youngjae though was rather interested in the ice cream that fell out of his hand onto the floor at the collision.  
"Aww, my ice cream!" He wined.  
The brute's face softened as he took in Youngjae's cute appearance and his whole stand changed. He laid a hand on Youngjae's shoulder and Yugyeom bristled, itching to pull it off. "Oh, I'm sorry. How about you tell me your name and I buy you a new cone? What's you favourite flavour, cutie?" The brute winked at him.  
'Not you.' Youngjae thought, fishing for Yugyeom's hand and intertwining their fingers. Out loud he said, "Oh no, it's okay, it was me who run into you after all! I'm sorry!" He hurriedly bowed a few times before he went away, pulling Yugyeom with him. When he felt he had walked a safe distance, he stopped.

"Are you okay?" Yugyeom asked.  
"Yeah, it's just- he was so scary! And I was never hit on that blatantly and- And he was not even my type!" He laughed weakly.  
The younger boy bit his lips. "Wh-what is your type, then?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.  
"Well, uhm.." Youngjae felt the treacherous blush on his cheeks and searched for a good answer when he realized he had Yugyeom’s hand still in a death grip. Hurriedly he let go of him.  
"I'm sorry. I thought maybe he would let go easier if he thought I wasn't available."  
"I-its no problem." Yugyeom moved his hand up and down, it tingled, missing the touch, and he didn't really know what to do with it now. "I liked holding your hand.", he mumbled.  
Youngjae looked at him surprised, a shy smile starting to show on his face. "Do you... do you want to continue? Holding hands, I mean?"  
"Yeah." Yugyeom smiled back and took Youngjae's hand in his.

After that, it started to feel like a real date as they bought animal ears for each other (Yugyeom bought teddy ears for Youngjae and he himself got minnie mouse ears with a huge pink bow), rode more of the less scarier rides, drank shakes together and held hands most of the time. (Aside from the incident with the crying child that only let go of Youngjae's trousers when it's real mom appeared - which took a while.)

The park closed and they went with the subway to the cinema. Youngjae let Yugyeom buy the tickets and went to get some snacks (he got the couple menu, if Yugyeom asked, he could just say that it was cheaper). He followed Yugyeom to their places. It was almost empty and in the dark nobody paid them attention, so Youngjae laid his head on Yugyeom's shoulder. "What kind of movie are we watching?"  
"Oh it's that action movie that came out quite a while ago. Today is the last screening. You don't mind action movies do you?"  
"Oh, nono, it's okay. Action is cool."  
"Would you rather watch a horror movie?" Yugyeom teased.  
"Haha, please no!" Youngjae laughed, taking his head up again and fumbling with his fingers. The darkness made him braver. "I just thought if we were to watch a romance movie, this would probably be a date."  
"Would you like this to be a date?"  
Youngjae looked up at Yugyeom and the younger boy looked hopeful, so he said, "Yeah."  
Yugyeom leaned down and whispered "There's a couple seat over there. Let's move?"

Giggling as lowly as they could they moved over to the couple seats. They sat together, shoulders and knees touching, the large popcorn between them, daring them to let their fingers brush together accidentally too, and the word ‘date’ hanging consciously in the air. Yugyeom wondered if he should put his arm over Youngjae’s shoulder, like the cool guys always did in the movies, or if he should hold his hand (but how were they supposed to eat the popcorn then?).  
"Couple seats, couple menu and an action movie, now it really sounds like a date." Youngjae laughed awkwardly.  
"You got a couple menu? I like that." He grabbed into the popcorn, not knowing where his hands should go.  
But then the movie started and as it went, they became more and more comfortably cuddled together in their seat and the awkwardness vanished as they laughed at the movie and followed its plot. Yugyeom didn’t even realize that, when the popcorn was empty and the container put away, his arm moved in the most natural manner around Youngjae’s shoulders and pulled him into his side.

 

"That was a great movie! I wouldn't have thought that it'd be so funny!" Youngjae laughed as they came out of the cinema.  
"I'm glad you liked it."  
"I loved the whole day, it was nice!" Youngjae smiled up at him.  
"Really? You barely made it through the first ride without passing out, then there were the teacups and the crying child. Oh, and don't forget that scary guy that hit on you!"  
"Don't remind me of that!" Youngjae laughed.  
"But that reminds me. You didn't tell me what your type is!"  
Youngjae groaned and sulkily kicked invisible dirt on the floor.  
"Do you- ... do you really need to know?"  
Yugyeom thought about it for two seconds and nodded his in Youngjae’s eyes far too innocent face. Youngjae sighed. "Well, I like tall guys. Guys who can make me smile, comfort me and make me feel at ease. I love guys that hold me tight when I’m afraid. I love guys that can dance, piggy-back carry me, who can make me fall asleep when I had a rough day. I love guys that play silly games with me, like stealing food, or let me cheat at scrabble. I love guys who spill my coffee and buy me a new one. Yeah, like that?" He finished weakly and hoped the message came across.  
"Mh," Yugyeom said and Youngjae looked up, "sorry, I don't know anybody like that."  
This was a rejection, wasn’t it, Youngjae thought disappointed, until he saw the grin Yugyeom tried but failed to suppress.  
"Yah!" He slapped him "Do you know how hard this is for me?!"  
Yugyeom laughed and embraced him, pulling him tight against his chest.  
"I'm sorry, I was just so happy, I-... Youngjae, I like you. More than a friend and- ... andIwouldloveitifyouweremyboyfriend" he mumbled in one breath. Youngjae hugged him back.  
"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, stupid." with a small slap on the back.

"Or, on another thought," Yugyeom let go of the smaller boy, "let's start tomorrow, maybe?"  
Youngjae looked at him confused. "Why?"  
Yugyeom frowned a moment before he whined "I don't want to have the same anniversary day as Jinyoung and Jaebum!"  
At that Youngjae threw his head back and laughed.  
"Okay, then officially tomorrow then!" He grinned.  
"Okay." Yugyeom grinned back. "But I can still hold your hand right? Basically we're still on a date."  
"Sure! But... basically you didn't even tell me that this was a date."  
Yugyeom blushed guiltily. "Well, I wasn't even sure... you're, you know... into guys."  
"Oh. Right. I am. I didn't- well... but you are too, right? Into guys?"  
Yugyeom nodded, "Sometimes I am, yes."  
"Sometimes?"  
“Yeah, well, I, uhm, like both girls and guys. But, you must have known, no? I mean, it was you who went forward calling it a date.” he said shyly.  
“Well,” Youngjae coughed, “after you called me Jinyoung messaged me that this was a date.”  
Yugyeom groaned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill Jinyoung or kiss him.

 

"Soo, what's the ratio?" Youngjae asked without looking at him after they walked a while.  
"The what?"  
"The ratio. Of you liking boys vs girls. I’m a 100% boys-guy, but it's never really 50:50, is it? At least that's what I've heard..." he finished weakly.  
Yugyeom bit his lips. He never really liked to talk about his bisexuality, he had been left for it a few times too many and he didn't want to lose Youngjae for anything in the world now that he just got him. But he could trust him, couldn't he? Youngjae was so different from anyone he knew and throughout their friendship he had always been open, accepting and supporting.  
"Okay, but promise me, that it won't influence our relationship, okay?" He hated the insecurity in his voice, but the grip of Youngjae’s hand on his tightened.  
"Gyeom-ah, it's too late to get rid of me now. Even if you told me you had wet dreams of Chewbacca I wouldn't leave you." Yugyeom felt relieved at that. "Though I won't be dressing up as Chewbacca even if you beg me." He added and Yugyeom laughed.  
"So what's the ratio?"  
"Is that really important?"  
"Yes!! I need to know whom I need to be jealous of!"  
Yugyeom grinned. "There won't be anybody to be jealous of, there is nobody as amazing as you."  
"You're changing the subject!" Youngjae grumbled but the blush on his cheeks was bright and clear.  
Yugyeom thought about it for a moment.  
"Mmh, about 35:65?" He wasn’t really sure himself, it was not like it was a constant thing. Sometimes he went more for boys than girls, but his overall girl crushes were larger in number, so this felt right.  
"Boys to girls or girls to boys?"  
"Boys to girls." He mumbled, not looking at Youngjae and waiting fearfully for the latter's reaction. Youngjae stopped in his steps and all Yugyeom could think was 'No no no, oh no, please no'.

"So if boys only got a 35% chance to get your attention..." Youngjae said slowly, "then I am pretty special, aren't I?" He beamed up at Yugyeom with his sunshine smile and Yugyeom bit his lips, doing his best to not ravish the precious boy in front of him right here and now. He felt so, so lucky that this boy liked him. So he hugged him instead, pressed his head against his hair and answered, "You, Choi Youngjae, are extraordinary. I must have been a martyr or something in my previous life to deserve you."

"So cheesy..." Youngjae mumbled into his chest, but Yugyeom could see the bright red ears. They stood there a moment, Youngjae refusing to lift his face from the chest it was plastered to. When he did, he still looked flustered, a dust of red still grazing his cheeks and his hands coming up, trying to assess how much of it was still there. The whole picture was so cute, Yugyeom couldn't help his giggle. Youngjae glared at him. "If you ever say such cheesy stuff in front of the others I will have to tell them about your Chewbacca fantasies!"  
"But I don't-"  
Youngjae sticked out his tongue and giggled "they don't know" before he made a dash for it.  
"Aah! You little-! Come here!" Yugyeom laughed and ran after him.

 

(At the end, Yugyeom was right. They were too early and Yugyeom swore, he would never ever sit on Jinyoung’s bed again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think?


End file.
